


Salón de baile

by Nikorae



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikorae/pseuds/Nikorae
Summary: Dancing woman





	Salón de baile

**Author's Note:**

> Best to read listening to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I0kVNMHo6fQ   
> *I just wrote this little something to myself really quick. Not looking for an audience.

**Salón de baile**

A tall room with tall windows and light warm curtains on one side. Music can be heard from every corner of the room. Are the walls playing it?

Her emotions flow from her shoulder to the tip of her fingers as she dances across the room. The music is one with her and only she's is watching.

Her wrinkles became accentuated with time but her body could go further than before. She bends, tip toes, suddenly changes direction and the room seems to follow her. The breeze flowing through the windows too guide her. There's no reason to believe she'll ever stop dancing for her energy is everlasting.

Sometimes there's ice under her feet and she slides over the floor like wind itself, carrying herself side to side to the sound of the instruments. She's so light she could take flight anytime. Her feet leave the floor. Who knows how long her jump lasts? When she comes down again her whole body bends gracefully. Goosebumps on her skin, or ours perhaps?

If her head is empty her blood is boiling cold. She goes on dancing.


End file.
